suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Shinobu
Scarlet Jacobs, better known by her pseudonym Shinobu (シノブ) is a character in both installments of the ''No More Heroes'' video game series. She is introduced as an 18-year-old assassin, the youngest confirmed ranked member of the United Assassins Association, and a high school student at the local Santa Destroy High School. Her nationality is unknown, although she is presumably American. She is ranked eighth in the UAA. Personality and Appearance In No More Heroes, Shinobu is shown to be impatient, and blood thirsty. She doesn't seem very interested in fighting Travis until he pulls out his beam katana, accusing him of murdering her father(see below). Her honor is important to her, as shown when she demands to be killed upon Travis sparing her. By the end of the game she seems to have warmed up to him, saving Him in his battle with Jeane. She goes to great lengths to hide her profession as an assassin from her fellow classmates, going so far as to kill some group of students who overheard Touchdown challenging her to a Ranking Battle. She also tells Travis it's hard to hide her true self around her fellow students. Shinobu has a white afro and wears a school uniform, though her classmates don't seem to wear a uniform By No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Shinobu has adopted a few of Travis habits and considers him her master. She always affectionately calls him master even when he tells her not to. Her feelings are later shown to be romantic, and she is very disappointed when Travis rejects her advances. While still as blood thirsty when fighting, she seems more calm than she was in the first game. Her outfit has changed to a black dress with stockings and high heels. Story Shinobu is first encountered at Santa Destroy High where Travis Touchdown finds her in class, she is initially surprised to be challenged to a Ranking Battle in the middle of class. She tells Touchdown to wait outside while she kills a small group of students who overheard Touchdown challenging her to a Ranking Battle. Shinobu is impatient and seems to want to get the fight over with. However when Travis pulls out his beam katana she becomes angry accusing him of killing her father. It is likely that Touchdown's twin brother Henry was the one who killed Shinobu's father, as it isn't until Touchdown activates his beam katana that Shinobu's overall tolerance of him harshens, proclaiming she will finally avenge her father, as Henry wields a beam katana similar to Travis'. The two square off, during which Touchdown severs Shinobu's right hand with his beam katana. Touchdown then reveals he had idolized Shinobu's father so much so that he watched all of Jacobs' tapes until they wore out, but had never actually met him in person. Shinobu insists he's lying and tells her to kill him, Touchdown ignores Shinobu's cries, opting to spare her life so the two could face each other again in the future. It is likely that Touchdown truly could not kill her because of his discomfort in killing a woman, as revealed with his victory against Holly Summers. Shinobu later appears with her right hand reattached, to save Touchdown from being killed by Jeane in the climax of his final Ranking Battle. In the three years between No More Heroes and Desperate Struggle, Shinobu has become the most prestigious assassin in Asia. She reunites with Travis after he defeats Dr Letz Shake, showing him her belt she won from her fights in Asia and revealing that Sylvia told her to come back to Santa Destroy and help Travis out. Travis claims it's his war and that he doesn't need help, but Shinobu says its to late for any changes to be made. As Shinobu has already killed two other assasins, the first being Million Gunman. Before her ranked fight with new Destroyman, she visits Bishop's grave, and meets his unnamed friend. He gives her a mysterious gift for Travis which is later revealed to be the rose nasty. Shinobu then proceeds to her next ranked fight with New Destroyman. After her fights she explains how she defeated the two assassins and the attempts to confess her crush on him and kiss Travis. Travis claims he "feels like a pervy old teacher" and that it would be wrong to start a relationship with such a young woman. Travis tries to get her to stay but afterwards, she sadly leaves. Powers and Abilities Shinobu is an expert with her katana, and able to perform a ranged attack called the sonic sword with it. As a playable character in No More Heroes 2, she is able to Jump and is very agile. Trading cards Shinobu appears on three trading cards in the Design Materials set of No More Heroes. These are No. 58, No. 59 and No. 138. Quotes * "What's that in your hand, a toy?"No More Heroes. Shinobu. Ranking Battle 8. * "Such a gentleman... Are you asking out of tactical curiosity? Or are you just fucking with me?" * "I just turned my back... But you didn't strike. You ARE fucking with me." * "Liar! You, you killed him! Sliced him in two... You sick bastard!" * "When the gate keeper to hell asks who sent you, tell him it was Shinobu Jacobs."No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. Shinobu. Trivia * In Desperate Struggle, the black glove Shinobu wears over her right hand, which Travis Touchdown severed in No More Heroes, may be a reference to the glove Luke Skywalker wears over his hand in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, which had also been previously severed. * Shinobu bears several similarities to the main character of Afro Samurai. Both wield katanas, are presumably African-American, have afros, and are seeking revenge on a person who killed their father. * Shinobu's outfit in No More Heroes is based on the Japanese kogal style. In Desperate Struggle, her outfit is based on the Gothic Lolita style. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Schoolgirls Category:No More Heroes Category:No More Heroes characters Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle characters Category:Protagonists Category:United Assassins Association